League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 September 2013
02:16 though they had a different name 02:16 that's not... 02:16 fitting 02:16 why Hulkbuster armor? 02:17 generally, they wear what you'd consider medieval peasant clothing 02:17 cloth and leather 02:21 Violin Fiddlesticks? 02:31 hm 02:33 hello again 02:34 Hi guysss 02:35 so I just went on FB 02:35 Fireballl 02:35 and it suggested like 4 different groups for me to join 02:35 they're all French/mtg related 02:35 DAFUQ 02:35 I'M NOT PSY 02:35 you sure? 02:36 Quite sure 02:36 last I checked I was azn 02:36 The plot thicken 02:36 s 02:36 http://imgur.com/r/leagueoflegends/S4MLtHC 02:36 Hi ozuar 02:37 Hi 02:37 Bryght is that you 02:37 http://imgur.com/r/leagueoflegends/S4MLtHC 02:37 Masterpiece cosplay 02:37 you posted that four lines back. There is no reason to repost the link, fool 02:38 meh 02:38 I SHALL NOT BE STAHP 02:38 RAWR 02:38 hi divine 02:38 Hai :) 02:38 hi 02:38 Aww they remove garen punch attack 02:39 Riot why you so cruel 02:39 WHAT 02:39 that's it, I quit 02:39 How are you all? 02:39 That like replacing taric voice 02:40 hmm 02:40 my college has a presentation on the female orgasm today 02:40 Go/not go? 02:40 not go 02:40 -.0 02:40 you don't need the dry facts 02:40 behind something so sublime 02:41 besides, they'll tell you that women have much stronger orgasms 02:41 and from that moment forth 02:41 you'll feel like your life's missing something 02:41 What server do you all play on? 02:41 Alpha 02:41 pre-beta server 02:41 Closed alpha 02:42 gamma 02:42 hmm? 02:42 I have not heard of it, just looked it up. Hmm interesting. 02:42 well, I'm on euw 02:42 (nyan) (dance animation) (nyan) 02:43 On Sg/My 02:43 Hm. 02:43 hm? 02:43 What to do i wonder. 02:43 I am on N/A 02:43 listen to muis 02:43 music 02:43 I have alts on EUW, EUNE and Oceania 02:44 NA / EUW for me. 02:44 Fap? 02:44 N/A is my main 02:44 Play papers pls 02:45 Orange.... 02:45 idiot 02:45 Well blood said what to do 02:45 So i answer it 02:45 which is why you're an idiot 02:47 why? 02:48 I somehow a addict to a game about approving passport at a border 02:48 I read that guys who fap have great difficulty in creating families 02:48 Have your mom ask what to do, then tell her to fap. 02:48 I'm afraid she'd listen 02:48 Az, calm down. 02:48 The hate still isnt gone 02:48 You mother has a penis then... 02:49 your* 02:49 the truth has come out 02:49 Well OJ, even though i'm keeping quiet i was extremely offended by what you said. 02:49 and az. please stop. 02:49 Fine. 02:49 Kk 02:49 somebody's sensitive 02:50 it's just a bit of crude humor 02:51 Nh my fault for not knowing blood is sensetive 02:51 oh shut up 02:52 actually, it is 02:52 it's stated on the userpage 02:52 "I dislike profanity" 02:52 Oh 02:52 Mah bad 02:52 how dare you be insensitive 02:52 shame on you 02:53 18/6/12 zyra 02:53 Welcome back 02:53 uh 02:53 WB 02:53 what in the hell is going on? 02:53 indeffernce towards adventure time teem_ 02:53 things happened. finished now. 02:53 Who dare to make adventure time teemo 02:54 iak lashing out at peeps, Meenehkur 02:54 http://leaguecraft.com/skins/12971-adventure-time-teemo-.xhtml 02:54 13/4/21 (rammus) 02:54 we won a 4v5 game 02:55 Ok. 02:55 Gj 02:55 Gratz 02:55 Is there no congratulations emote? 02:55 I nearly got a full build by 40 mins 02:55 solari spectral tabi thornmail sunfire 02:55 was going for wota, only got kage 02:55 Spectral huh 02:56 in bots, I assume 02:56 Support rammus or jungle ? 02:56 normal game 02:56 iak 02:56 jungle rammus 02:56 I see. 02:56 don't jump to conclusions >: / 02:56 Hi osci 02:57 hi osc 02:57 leona and lucian keeps towerdiving our lucian 02:57 soraka afked the whole game 02:57 What the game winning factor here? 02:57 thats a uncommon build 02:58 I got fed 02:58 elise got fed 02:58 we're carrying the game together 02:58 I'd really advice a abyssal on rammus if you're ahead 02:58 I was fed enough to tank and towerdive people alone 02:58 the reason I did not get abysssal 1. there's no enemy ap, 2. they did not build any mr 02:59 The abyssal aura 02:59 plus you also had an elise. 02:59 ^ 02:59 she had one 02:59 Oh 02:59 Why you no say 02:59 abyssal solari sunfire is what she got 03:00 Rylai then ? 03:00 I don't need rylai 03:00 I have no issues chasing people ever 03:00 but rylai makes rammus fun. 03:00 Anything that hits you get slowed. 03:00 Phage mister blood 03:00 40% spellvamp seems more fun 03:00 Phage 03:00 well, I could rylai liandry 03:00 Orange. 03:00 Phage is stupid 03:00 but I wanted spellvamp more 03:01 I just build it for the fun 03:01 anything that hits you gets slowed? 03:01 1. Rammus does not AA a lot. 03:01 Frozen heart 03:01 Yes garen. atleast when you have DBC on 03:01 Blood 03:01 or something like that 03:01 A good Rammus AA's quite a bit. 03:01 DBC? 03:01 Or when im playing topmus 03:01 Defensive Ball Curl 03:01 I aa whoever I taunts 03:01 but it works best with thornmail. since it acts as a semi-randiun without an AS slow to hinder thornmail. 03:02 I already have 417 armor 03:02 That's the only time you AA. 03:02 You roll in, hit EW really fast 03:02 And then spam AA because of your passive 03:02 so -30 armor my AAs hurt a lot 03:02 ^ 03:02 quite substantial 03:02 Good Rammus AA's a lot 03:02 As I said. 03:02 417 yields me 100 ad 03:02 since you probably will not AA someone who's not taunted. 03:02 You can powerball and smite a minion 03:02 that's why I get ap after armor 03:02 My eyes are falling 03:03 Glue it back 03:03 glue is not enough 03:03 OJ, what does smite have to with that if i may ask ? ( Other than removing the minion block ) 03:03 Use your Magics, osci 03:03 I think I shouldn't have drank a botrle of wine and smoked that hasgh 03:03 *bottle 03:03 *hasj 03:03 Go to sleep 03:03 *hash 03:04 shit 03:04 Like Hell I can 03:04 Now play league 03:04 hehehehehe 03:04 k 03:04 drunk league........... 03:04 Well by guys 03:04 play gragas 03:04 bye ojh 03:05 oj 03:05 but still, that game 03:05 fuck gragas 03:05 I fail smite 03:05 Play the most difficult champ while drunk 03:05 enemy nautilus flashed in and smited faster than I can 03:05 we still won though 03:05 Katarina? 03:05 Depend 03:05 because we caught lucian farming in a lane alone 03:05 I fuckl up the timning wuth her 03:05 is there a way to make pantheon viable lategame 03:05 Mananume 03:05 muramana 03:05 oo 03:05 i see 03:06 muramana panths deadlky as hell 03:06 *deadly 03:06 Pan doesnt have problem early game 03:06 muramana GP 03:06 oh shit 03:06 Muraman ie shiv 03:06 need to pastch my client 03:07 Play dota then 03:07 I love xritplank 03:07 critplank 03:07 Drunk chatting 03:07 Bye for realz (nyan) 03:07 bye 03:07 critplank with muramana 03:07 actual;y i need a smoke 03:08 *actuallyy 03:08 fuck it 03:08 critplank with muramana and gauntlet 03:08 wb creepy clefairy 03:11 butt 03:12 butt why? 03:15 I lawli 03:15 *hi 03:15 bah 03:15 wine's wearinh off 03:15 *wearing 03:16 omg 03:16 garen's getting free crit chance on his e? 03:16 wat 03:16 yep 03:17 really now 03:17 getting a damange redcuction and CD increase for compensation 03:17 don't recall the numbers 03:17 can critically strike doesn't mean free crit 03:17 30% at max level 03:17 it is free crit though 03:18 it's coming with the VU 03:18 ah 03:18 not the adjustment he needs though 03:19 I don't think he need one 03:19 *needs 03:19 his passive is shitty 03:19 gameplay wise 03:19 wb zorua 03:19 his passive shouldn't have been nerfed 03:19 he needs to be less linear imo 03:20 that's the deal with easy champions 03:20 I lov e his ult 03:20 Garen is just boring to play as, with or against, imo 03:20 love 03:20 I like playing him 03:20 so do I 03:20 is just Q, AA, E, AA AA some more and then ult 03:21 and he's not boring to play against 03:21 if he's good, you'll cry your lungs out 03:21 activate w any time 03:21 how's that boring 03:21 the problem I have with him is that he just feels so straightforward 03:21 run in with E, 03:21 use W, 03:21 It is if im using a guy without a poke 03:21 Use Q, 03:21 cant keep that passive down 03:21 if he rushes TBC and IE, you know shit's serious 03:21 boboboh 03:21 I use q first 03:22 shit just got real 03:22 bye bye 03:22 i should go now 03:22 then e 03:22 I just realized 03:22 then w 03:22 bye izzy 03:22 i have yet to see a crit garen here 03:22 bye 03:22 bye Izz 03:22 I used to do that 03:22 but the game's changed too much 03:22 critgaren with tbc and ie, then 2 tank items and atma's 03:22 mein gott 03:23 I killed a twitch in one e lategame with that 03:23 "omfg garen so op!"" 03:24 atmas = oozing of s2 03:24 is a twitch supposed to have problems against a vayne in lane? 03:24 I miss prenerf atma's 03:24 seriously, I know it's 'somewhat' good on some champs, 03:24 not really 03:24 can't say I do 03:24 everybody used to buy it 03:24 I had an allied garen buy it 03:24 but you're better of just buying Randuin's 03:24 twitch is as hard a carry as vayne without the shitty early game 03:24 when all he had were boots 03:24 BOOTS 03:25 actually 03:25 I therefore conclude that the failed lulu game i had earlier was due to the enemy Nami 03:25 I think twitch has the best lategame for a carry 03:25 dat ult 03:25 And the fact that warwick couldn't get a successful gank 03:26 Don't forget about Koggles 03:26 dat ult + BKB 03:26 or Tristana 03:26 ahuehuheuehuheue 03:26 so uh 03:26 I'm making a concept atm 03:26 I prefer koggles over tristie 03:27 I prefer the chill touch of the grave over Kog'Maw 03:27 I use Kog as an AP carry 03:27 I prefer a chilly bird over a chilly grave 03:27 I prefer Mundo 03:27 What do you max on kog as APC? 03:27 E, mostly 03:27 W 03:27 *E 03:27 then W 03:27 then Q 03:27 Mineko obviously prefers Anivia over a chilly grave 03:28 eh 03:28 that was the fucknig joke you moron 03:28 ice bird is mai waifu (<3) 03:28 *fucking 03:28 Athene's, Lich Bane, Rabadon's 03:28 what joke 03:28 i have a preference for chilled stealth bombers 03:29 i have a preference for chilled mercury served in an obsidian goblet 03:29 Athene's really isn't made for Koggles 03:29 bai 03:29 cya tomorrow 03:30 I myself tried it out, instead of archangels 03:30 it just didn't feel right with him 03:34 how come no one plays Quinn? 03:34 I do 03:34 I play her a lot :/ 03:35 she's merely not practical as an ADC 03:35 And if the question was aimed generally. it's because she's better as a mid / top than an adc. 03:35 ^ 03:35 korean meta - quinn mid 03:35 her ganks are exceptional and swift 03:35 and scary 03:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyO46RQhYkQ 03:35 dafuq is that katana made of? 03:36 Tempered Steel 03:36 ohey, I saw that guy on History Channel 03:36 Stan Lee said he was 'superhuman' 03:37 He must have had to spend hours tending to it later. 03:37 Of course. 03:38 how is she not practical as a carry? 03:39 because valor tends to be stingy 03:39 forget Valor 03:39 I usually use him to get back in lane 03:39 faster 03:40 but even without that, I get exceptional results with Quinn 03:40 That's like using yi's ult to get back in lane faster 03:40 i meant harrier. 03:40 ^ 03:40 if you carry regardless, you can allow yourself that 03:40 You can carry harder with it. 03:41 those words. 03:41 Can lose a game. 03:42 yes 03:42 well, her range is short, and unlike Vayne, she doesn't have a very fast and constant repositioning skill. (Tumble) 03:42 ^ 03:42 Vault can be unreliable. 03:42 stop ^ing 03:42 and the fact that Vayne is a hyper carry is another factor... 03:42 simply put. Vayne is a better quinn in bot. 03:43 Might sound harsh, but vayne does most bot-required aspects better. 03:43 let's just ignore the fact that in most situations her early game sucks balls 03:44 Alright then. 03:44 and in shorter games she simply doesn't get the time to hypercarry anything 03:44 because carries are obviously meant for the early-mid games 03:44 in solo queue you can never rely on your team to give you the time you need 03:44 and thus versatility is gold 03:45 Fei. in my honest opinion. you're making a fool of yourself. please play vayne and quinn to a MUCH greater detail. then tell me that again. 03:45 harhar 03:45 both are my favorite carries 03:45 besides 03:45 who's making a bigger fool out of oneself here 03:45 Coincidentally, they are mine as well. 03:45 me who's saying that they're equally matched 03:45 or you, who's saying that "one is completely better than the other" 03:46 I have, never seen you play. so i can't say anything either. 03:46 Oh. i said it in a different aspect. 03:46 the game is centered around balance 03:46 I always thought it was centered around monies 03:46 maybe now it is 03:46 Quinn is more versatile. and is better in mid / top lane. but vayne outclasses her in bot as she outclasses vayne in mid / top 03:46 but it used to be about balance 03:47 Fei. my sentence was equivalent of - Renek and Shyv are both bruisers. but renek's better as a top. while shyv outclasses him in the jungle. 03:47 Renek's jungling is terrible 03:47 hm 03:47 Champions have strong points and weak points 03:48 a jungler without crowd control 03:48 Carries are meant for the late-game power of 'kill everything infront of you' 03:48 so... yeah 03:48 but it's precisely because of that 03:48 Vayne's currently the stupid best at it 03:48 Shyv was strong because counterjungling? 03:48 A jungler with rather unreliable crowd control with amazing duel and counter jungling potential. 03:48 that a carry with a strong early game is awesome 03:48 simply because of her W 03:48 besides, I've jungled with Renekton enough times to know that he's okay 03:48 When everyone reaches that point in late game 03:49 your early game doesn't mean much anymore 03:49 Caitlyn's good in all parts of the game 03:49 Early game affects mid game 03:49 late game is when everyone has tons of items 03:49 and carries will probably have full builds by then 03:49 late game doesn't occur in every game 03:49 Twitch's lategame is hilariously powerful. 03:49 Vayne has - Greater range , Better crowd control , A more reliable damage steroid 03:49 Quinn has - Gank potential , tankier than vayne , Better burst damage 03:50 Sure it doesn't, but if you can stall it when you have late game champions 03:50 Quinn also has reasonable escape potential 03:50 you have a better chance at winning 03:50 and Gank potential is not a useful factor in bot. while her burst, albeit stronger is also unreliable. 03:50 we're talking 25 range here btw 03:50 And vayne's burst potential isn't that bad tbh. 03:50 25 range. can make a big difference. 03:51 1 damage can also do that 03:51 considering her ult also puts her into melee. 03:51 and 1 movement speed 03:51 but hidden passives still exist 03:51 if you're calling 25 the equivalent to 1... 03:51 I'm not 03:51 but come on, it's 25 range.... 03:52 I like the dude who can fold a frying pan with his hands, lol. 03:52 if that's a big deal, then Sivir should be trash 03:52 and she's awesome 03:52 That "25" range. is very important. you'll understand that if you'd play carries a bit more i think. 03:52 Sivir. 03:52 oh 03:52 Thank you for pointing out another example of a carry who excels in mid and top compared to bot. 03:53 how I love implications about my inexperience 03:53 when you know nothing about my LoL career 03:53 You're not really doing me much of a impression otherwise. 03:53 I have 1100+ ranked games and more normal ones 03:53 that's enough, I think 03:54 Anything more you'd like to add to that ? 03:54 let's not talk about impressions 03:54 Alright then. 03:54 I presented you my argument why vayne is a better bot than quinn. 03:55 now kindly prove me otherwise. 03:55 sec 03:55 Vayne is simply the best at murdering everyone right now, bleh 03:55 I hate how she's spam banned 03:55 I hear she's getting nerfs 03:56 customers 03:57 well, Quinn has blind which is a murdering ability vs carries 03:57 I cannot believe that a blind was given to an ad carry, in many cases it decides the fight in your favor 03:57 And early on it's twice as unfair, when we're talking about adc vs adc 03:57 as in, champions who rely first and foremost on autoattacks 03:57 her burst is near-instant and very devastating 03:58 passive+e+passive+blind (blind can go anywhere) 03:58 it's sick 03:58 if your support at least farts in the enemy's direction, the fight is decided 03:58 e is also awesome for repositioning and evading ganks 03:58 though I especially love using it to leap from minions 03:58 closer to the enemy 03:58 because no one expects that 03:59 and her ultimate is so many things all in one 03:59 Well. 03:59 as/ms steroid+aoe damage 03:59 In my opinion. 03:59 while Vayne gets ad and situational ms 03:59 I'm not saying QUinn is better 03:59 quinn is baller as hell and i would probably use her more if 525 didn't feel so awkward 03:59 I know how devastating late game Vayne is 03:59 but to call Quinn inferior shows a lack of experience 04:00 I could also argue about Quinn being better top 04:00 Both Condemn , Blinding assault have the same crowd control duration. 04:00 Quinn, IS the better top 04:00 but top's my least favorite lane, so I won't 04:00 it's not a lack of experience that makes us say that Quinn is inferior 04:00 it's about understanding what you want in an ADC 04:00 and why Vayne is better in that role 04:00 Both have disadvantages, Minion blocking / Walls 04:00 remember Sun Li, the Glorious Strategist 04:00 Late game, it's not about ADC vs ADC 04:00 versatility is the key to victory 04:01 it's about which ADC murders the enemy team better 04:01 but vayne has tumble which is arguably better at re positioning. 04:01 yes, which is why 04:01 not right-clicking people to death 04:01 your team is not 5 ADCs 04:01 and a stun is a blind + silence + Snare. 04:01 Vayne deals true damage and has steroid 04:01 there's your versatility. 04:01 DISCUSSION OVER 04:01 and Quinn doesn't have steroids? 04:01 Lastly. Quinn's burst has unreliability to full potential 04:01 she doesn't have vayne's steriods. 04:01 Because you have to rely on valor to mark them 1st. 04:01 and Vayne doesn't have Quinn's 04:02 what other facts are we gonna state today 04:02 argh. 04:02 i don't even know how to argument in this apart from "git gud" 04:02 git gud = get good ? 04:02 oh really 04:02 speaking of Quinn 04:02 Quinn top is god 04:02 Quinn top is goddess 04:02 Izk is like 04:02 slowpoke 04:02 and how do you evaluate who's good? 04:02 yes 04:02 cause I never saw that before 04:02 Rin was talking about how Quinn is a good top and mid 04:02 scrubs. 04:02 until a week ago 04:02 Well, she's also the mid as well. 04:02 and suddenly Izk is like 04:03 then stay quiet 04:03 and I just arrived here 04:03 :| 04:03 "Hey guys, you know about Quinn? She's a good top!" 04:03 I would know what you talked about when I wasn't here 04:03 lol, it's alright aka 04:03 I'm that calculating 04:03 Also fei. 04:03 prove my points wrong. 04:03 nah, I just find it funny 04:03 which one 04:03 Vayne's CC is more reliable. so is her burst. 04:03 and her steroid. 04:04 her CC is more reliable, sure 04:04 Burst and Steroid ? 04:04 I'm getting to that 04:05 I wouldn't say that Vayne's burst is more reliable 04:05 more powerful, maybe 04:05 yes, more powerful 04:05 but only late-mid/late game 04:05 Vayne's requirement - 3 hits. easily achieved through tumble and E + passive also helping 04:05 Quinn's - Requires valor to 1st target the enemy. 04:05 wait, wait, I just realized that Vayne's cc requires terrain 04:05 Fei. 04:05 or rather just remembered it 04:05 I already discussed that. 04:06 let me tell it again 04:06 CC that requires terrain isn't very reliable 04:06 but I wasn't making a point about Quinn having good cc 04:06 You know what I just realized? You're arguing about different things here 04:06 except Blind 04:06 It's just this. 04:06 which is so unique I don't even label it as cc 04:06 Stun is a lot better than blind. 04:06 well, ADCS, yes 04:06 if you land it 04:06 but Fei is going on about 04:06 Since it also prevents retaliation through abilities. 04:06 and if you think you'll land it every time on the desired target 04:06 ADCs should be good all around 04:06 Well fei... quinn's is blocked by ANYTHING. 04:06 think again 04:07 Vayne's is atleast targetted. 04:07 also Quinn's blind is aoe 04:07 while Rin's mentality is "Late game, full build carry" 04:07 Very small AoE. 04:07 my mentality is versatility 04:07 and in solo queue that's everything 04:07 yeah, well, that's because you're going for solo queue, ain't ya? 04:08 And Vayne's wall requirement isn't that troublesome when you factor how good she is at re-positioning 04:08 we can discuss teams as well 04:08 so yeah, downloaded Saya no Uta 04:08 Okay. 04:08 Stop 04:08 but in a team game, like say, League of Legends, your team is meant to cover the versatility part 04:08 okay 04:08 :x 04:08 This is starting to get out of hand 04:08 Each to their own. 04:08 pretty much 04:08 metal riffs, fleshy orbs, incoherent filtered demonic gurgling 04:08 ...nice start 04:08 there were no insults 04:08 and I'm pretty sure no one was worked up too much 04:09 yes 04:09 you must read it Nystus 04:09 no, you mustn't 04:09 that vn is messed up 04:09 no it's not 04:09 :| 04:09 yes it is 04:09 had tu turn down the volume 04:09 or are you saying that kidnapping+rape is okay 04:09 carebear stuff 04:09 Nah, i stopped it because i felt we were repeating the same thing over and over again >_> 04:09 Its plot is good and the theme matches the flow of plot 04:09 that's all that I care about 04:10 it's plot is actually fairly basic 04:10 the idea is clever 04:10 but not the plot 04:10 and saying that a work that involves crime is good doesn't mean I advocate the idea of crime 04:10 bryght 04:10 are you here? 04:10 but now I'm disagreeing to disagree 04:10 well, i guess plot isn't that great, but it was creative 04:10 nvm 04:11 but that's what people do when they come to an agreement 04:11 go over stuff one more time 04:11 know what I'm gonna do 04:11 die? 04:11 I'm gonna follow Quinn and Vayne's vinrate over the next six months 04:11 oo 04:11 I see 04:11 and draw conclusions from that 04:11 winrate 04:11 why? 04:11 I'm an idiot 04:12 On the contrary, i'd advice you to play the 2 of them in top / mid / bot instead. 04:12 ..to see which gets better results? 04:12 mhm. 04:12 Popularity affects winrates. 04:12 Judge for yourself please. 04:12 winrate doesn't nessisitate superiority 04:12 it's the best way. 04:12 many things affect winrates 04:12 but the longer a period of time 04:12 the more reliable they become 04:12 epscially since the vayne fotm is still kinda thing and there are terrible vaynes abound 04:12 ^ 04:12 ^ 04:13 Which was why i requested to try it for yourself. 04:13 bryyyght 04:13 ....like there aren't terrible Quinn's 04:13 she's far less popular and many people don't even know what to do with her 04:13 or anyone that knows advanced wiki formatting 04:13 how do I make tabs? 04:13 well, you can have 50 bad Quinn players on League 04:13 "I try my best to ignore the rotten stench of excrement that issues from her quivering flesh." 04:13 lovely 04:13 and about 6000 bad Vaynes 04:13 so yeah, what do 04:13 ...sigh 04:14 you have 50 Urgot players overall 04:14 percentage 04:14 so what? 04:14 I already said that many things factor into winrates 04:14 and that's just one of them 04:14 and I'm saying that looking at winrates isn't entirely accurate 04:14 I know that 04:14 I said so myself 04:14 but they're somewhat accurate 04:14 otherwise 04:15 they wouldn't be there 04:15 why would people draw a chart that has no meaning? 04:15 because it's a chart 04:15 win rates are 100% accurate in what they say. They aren't however, accurate in telling you who is better 04:15 and shows stuff 04:15 Because they have nothing else to do ? 04:15 now that's insulting folks you don't know 04:15 I was joking... 04:15 I know 04:15 so was I 04:16 I'll add smilies next time 04:16 .-. i really ought to stop making jokes. 04:16 i'm terrible at telling and understanding 04:16 grah, how do i unfuck the text 04:16 well, i assume that your system locale is jap? 04:17 Who izk ? 04:17 official english release 04:17 official 04:17 you say 04:17 :O 04:17 or so i assume 04:17 well, shit 04:17 I don't know, try anyway 04:18 http://www.rlslog.net/the-song-of-saya-fasiso/ 04:18 I don't want to click that for some reason 04:18 because school 04:19 Nystus, you'll regret it 04:19 if you like clever ideas/deformed flesh/rape/insanity 04:19 there are far better ways to find all that in one place 04:19 where 04:19 sadly, I can't go against the rules of the chat 04:20 The aim of this website is to provide fresh information about new scene releases and also other interesting software and tech news. We’ve selected a blog-like style using WordPress as the backend, which makes posting much more easier. Every post should include important links and also an option to download the torrent file discussed in the article. Please notice that we don’t want to become some warez portal – posting serials, cracks, keygens or direct links to warez is strictly forbidden and it will be deleted without warning. The purpose of Releaselog is purely informative. This website was founded in cooperation with NewTorrents.info, whose members also provides the most of the content. 04:20 funnily enough, NewTorrents is garbage 04:20 well 04:20 i'm off now 04:20 bye 04:20 bye ybe 04:21 g'night everyone 04:21 Man the comments on syndra's page are pretty silly 04:21 also a spot of rape and insanity is always fun 04:21 NOW WHY IS THE FORMATTING BROKEN AAUGGGHH 04:22 because you suck 04:24 how broken though 04:24 if it's readable it should be fine? 04:25 ooohh 04:25 found the settings 04:25 ...that are bound to right-click 04:25 :| 04:26 also there's like 1 choice in that thing 04:26 2 04:26 that's still almost kinetic 04:26 first one divides it into continuation and ending 1 04:27 later choice divides it into ending 2 and 3 04:27 hm 04:29 but only 1 path 04:29 provides you with enough content 04:29 the others are 04:29 be reasonable 04:29 be almost reasonable 04:29 Hello veh 04:29 and they end the vn 04:30 still in Fate arc of F/SN 04:30 because I found H-scene to be utterly hilarious and shitty 04:30 if there's one thing that's as bad as Saya no Uta 04:30 it's Fate/Stay Night 04:30 made me realize that it's pretty bad of a vn, though people tell me I should probably go up to Unlimited Blade Works 04:31 the three paths are as follows: 04:31 infodumping just to break the info 04:31 bullshit 04:31 borefest 04:31 so no, don't endure till UBW 04:31 I wasn't going to 04:31 I still like Steins;Gate though 04:31 It is fun 04:32 haven't tried it 04:32 though I heard good stuff about it 04:33 welp 04:33 Hi Veh :D 04:33 someone thought it was a good idea to play hide and seek using GPS devices 04:34 and now i'm stuck trying to figure out how to do so exactly 04:34 :| 04:34 Your dad? 04:34 You're dead?* 04:34 No 04:34 i know 04:34 i'm staring at this thing and i have no idea what to do with it 04:34 Oh well 04:34 now there's an idea 04:35 attach GPS to all dead in case of zombie outbreak 04:36 Better than hide and seek with a mutant rapist with a claymore for a dick. 04:36 people say that eyes are windows to the soul 04:36 Aatrox? 04:36 WHY IS HE ALWAYS THE ONE WHO SEEKS?! 04:36 implant it in the eyes 04:36 observe where soul goes 04:36 THUS WE BREAK REALITY 04:37 god dammit 04:37 eh 04:37 I'm off 04:37 it uses Bing to create the cache 04:37 i suppose it's going to hide porn in it as well 04:40 Veh 04:40 how write 04:41 make sentences 04:41 going pretty well for a change 04:41 ah 04:41 RO2 finished :) 04:41 mimicked the writing style of a WH40K novel 04:41 pro tip: 04:42 play Sorcerer and get invited to every party ever 04:42 lol 04:42 whys that 04:43 you support, heal, and deal considerable damage 04:43 it's like you're playing Sona cranked to eleven 04:44 and don't mess up your khara 04:46 speaking of sona 04:46 sona is rather nice in ARAM 04:46 has both sustain and damage. 04:46 yeah 04:46 never played ARAM 04:46 really 04:46 It's not so bad 04:46 give it a try someday 04:46 yeah 04:47 too busy running around in Midgard 04:48 someday 04:48 means someday 04:48 I asked my friend to draw Redeemed Riven "someday" 04:48 17 months ago 04:48 He still remembers it 04:48 yet does not deliver 04:48 sorc does seem to fit one of my better preferences though 04:49 I mean, he said, "yes," so I assume he will someday. 04:49 *enters ARAM queue* 04:49 urk wrong window 2013 09 06